halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Double Back
|image= |class= Blackout-Class Stealth Frigate |manufacturer= Reyes-Mclees Shipyards, Dark Docks |length=592.59 Metres |engine=Equipped (4 Primary, 4 Secondary) |slipspace drive= Mark 3 Forerunner Type Slipspace Drive |slipspace speed= 450ly/day |power= Experimental Plasma-Fusion generator |shielding= Yes, enough to stop 3 consecutive Plasma Hits |hull= Titanium-A Honeycombed with Covenant materials mixed through |countermeasures= *Active Camouflage *High Yield Emergency Thrusters *Active Thermal Camouflage *Heat and Magnetic Heat Sinks |armament= *Projectile Accelerator Cannon (2) *Ghost Missiles Pods (114 Missile Pods, 10 Missiles in each) *Quad Centurion Pulse Cannon (4) *High Power Ion Particle Beam Projector (1 Axial Mounted) *Prototype High-Output Railgun (1) *Type-42 Anti-Strike Fighter Railgun and Missile Racks (34) *Heavy Anti-matter Torpedo (7) *Light Mass Driver (14 Forward Facing) *Light Dual Railgun (83) |complement= *1 ODST Company (200 men, 120 SOEIV's) *Reaper Team |Aircraft= *5x HMT-4 Wasp Light Troop Transports *4x Battle Barges *5x F-99 High Mobility Fighters |crew= 89 (13 Officers, 76 Enlisted) |skeletoncrew= 1 AI and Spartan |cargocapacity= 200 tonnes |consumables=32 months |role= *Stealth Operations **Fleet Intelligence and Recon **Stealth Infiltration *Fleet Operations **Personnel Transfer **Electronic Warfare **Cyber Warfare |captains= Captain John Elliot (2599-Present |commissioned=2599 |affiliation= Reaper Team,ONI Section 3 }} The UNSC Double Back was the first in a new line of Stealth Frigate, the new Runner- Class stealth frigate, was built around the same time as the UNSC Infinity that uses the a mix of Human and Forerunner Technology. With the new technology the ship can be operated just by an AI and SPARTAN. It was specifically designed by the Specifications outlined by The head of ONI Section 3 for the purpose of the Reaper team and its operation. The Double Back is operated almost exclusively By Spartan D134 and his Personnel AI Achilles, For the missions they under take, the crew was added to operate weapons and general operations. Double Back is operated by a hand selected crew of multiple year veterans. This means that the ship is operated at its absolute peak efficiently. The ship is captained by Captain John Elliot, but when D-134 is aboard he has operational command. The Frigate size of the ship allows for new and improved operations, having the vessel around meaning that any deployed troops can operate with limited and available support. The Embarked ODST use a mixture of the next-generation Drop pods and Dropships to begin operations. This means that the ship can carry more cargo and consumables, this includes the transfer of the New M12A5 Assassin Warthog, a Warthog with an extra-Turret for the passenger. The Double Back utilizes two Covenant type gravity lifts to allow the movement of personnel and vehicles to planetside, however this mean the Marines either have to set up a base or locate a secure area for the ship to deploy, this is very good for Reaper Team and a small Squadron of fighters that allow the Marines some support and have a base and refit point. These fighters are modified into drones that are operated by the AI aboard the Double Back either Achilles (D134's AI) or Houdini (The ships Primary operations AI). Forerunner Technology With the implementation of a Forerunner design Slipspace drive (Type 3), the ship can operate in all of the human controlled space (totaling 2150 lightyears in a rough diameter) a large area that take 3 days in the Double Back to travel from one side to the other. With the Type 3 came a new Plasma-Fusion power plant to power the ship and its various weapons, the power plant allowed the designers to include a batch of new equipment that allowed a small deployment to operate on a large scale, the Nanite Forge. Around the size of a small truck the Forge is placed in the back of a dropship when operated the forge builds trillions of nanites that deconstruct the area around them to create bases, defences oreven new vehicles if needed. Category:Frigates Category:Individual UNSC Ships Category:Office of Naval Intelligence